


Suspicions

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco is jealous, but does he have any reasons?





	Suspicions

Harry arrived home in a panic. Hermione had made a visit to his home only to find Draco packing, and destroying much of their mementos in the process. Worried, Hermione had Apparated to Harry's office and warned him, and here he was trying to find out what was wrong with his lover.

"I see the wench told you," Draco spat out. "Not to worry, you can go back to work. I will be out of here in a few moments."

Harry looked around, taking in the methodical destruction of anything that identified them as a couple. "What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Potter. In fact, I've come to my senses after three long years of madness," Draco spat out. "I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"You've lost your mind, Draco. I swear I have no idea what you're taking about."

"Don't you? Let me refresh your mind: all the overtime at work, except you're not at work, all the notes to and from the wench, the conspiratorial discussions. You think I'm stupid. Better yet, does she think I'm stupid?" Draco stood, arms to his sides, moving closer to his wand. "She comes here, wanting to go out for tea. She's lucky I didn't kill her, the bitch."

"Hermione was trying to ask you if you'd be her witness at the wedding," Harry explained. He had to hide the smile though, because he could live with the destruction if it proved that Draco was jealous. The man who never showed an emotion had finally admitted, if obliquely that he cared. "I'm not having an affair with her, if that's what you're implying."

Draco snorted. "You must be deluded if you expect me to believe that. Does her future husband know? I bet the Weasel would help in the killing."

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't and he wouldn't because there is nothing between me and Hermione, and I will prove it to you." He went to his nightstand, probably the only thing left untouched in their bedroom, and opened a drawer. He tossed a box to Draco. "You may apologise once you open it."

"What are these?" Draco asked looking at the two rings.

Harry approached him, and took the two rings out. "These are the reasons Hermione spent so much time with me. Gold and platinum braded together, emerald and ruby standing side by side, and more protection charms than you can name. These were my surprise for your birthday, but since you're leaving, I should just ask now," he said lightly.

Harry knelt, and took Draco's hand in his. "Draco Malfoy, you're impossible, you've destroyed everything we own, you're a spoilt brat, and I love you beyond words."

"That's because your vocabulary is limited," Draco answered haughtily, but he was finally smiling.

"Shut the bloody hell up," Harry answered, grinning. "Because if you don't, I can't ask you to be my husband..."

"That must be the most ridiculous proposal ever, but what else could I expect from you?" Draco knelt in front of his lover, and cupped Harry's face. "No one else could possibly suffer to live with you, therefore the answer is yes...I guess this is where I apologise..."

"But then you wouldn't be Draco Malfoy." Harry pulled Draco into a kiss, sweet and needy at the same time, and Draco was holding onto him tightly, as if he were a lifesaver. "I love you," he whispered when he could breath again.

Draco nodded. "I love you, too." Three long years, but Draco had finally said it. All the damage in the world was worth it if this was the result.


End file.
